1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,538 discloses a cover assembly including a ring mounted on a garbage bin, a cover mounted on the ring and a slow pivot device for slowly pivoting the cover relative to the ring. The slow pivot device includes a slow pivot element installed between the ring and the cover. The slow pivot element includes an internal tube, an external tube enclosing the internal tube and a spring connected between the internal tube and the external tube.
Thus, rotation of the internal tube relative to the external tube exerts a torque on the spring. The spring is received in the internal tube so that an end thereof is connected with the internal tube. The internal tube is received in the external tube so that an end thereof is connected with the external tube. The internal tube is received in the external tube so that the other end of the spring is connected with the external tube. The internal tube includes a clip formed on an internal side thereof for clipping an end of the spring. The external tube includes a clip formed on an internal side thereof for clipping an opposite end of the spring.
However, while the cover is opened with respect to the ring, the slow pivot element is exposed outward from the cover and the ring. The exposed slow pivot element gets dirty easily by dust or trash. Long-time-use of the garbage bin reflects a performance effect of the slow pivot element so that the garbage bin may easily be broken.